


(he must like me for me)

by fandommenaced



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 300 Challenge, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Counted Word Fic, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark Feels, taylor swift aesthetic, tony's motor mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommenaced/pseuds/fandommenaced
Summary: A cool summer night. An airy love nest. A mountain of insecurities.





	(he must like me for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MCU Stony Discord 300 celebration! The prompt was 'put on the suit' and max was 300 words.
> 
> Title and inspiration from ["Delicate"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCXGJQYZ9JA) by Taylor Swift.

“If we stay awake,” Tony mused, “then there’ll be no tomorrow, and you wouldn’t have to go on that stupid SHIELD mission.”

Steve was already half-asleep, a warm, heavy weight on Tony’s right side. He nudged a muscle that gave but did not stir.

Tony sighed into the dark coolness of the room. The window was open and he could hear the calming stream of traffic and people. He was grateful that it hadn’t been a stuffy, sweaty, steamy summer day, like so many others in New York.

Despite his best efforts, his mind started going over the agenda for the next few days – meetings, conferences, heroics – but all without Steve. When would it all be _with_ Steve?

Tony reminded himself that it had only been a few weeks, and the time they actually ever spent together had been limited and…almost all sexual, really.

“Hey Steve, I like you.”

“Mrph?”

“Like, a lot. I think. I don’t know. Is it normal to think about somebody else’s reaction before you make a decision?”

Steve turned his head to face Tony.

“I think that’s called empathy?”

“Well, whatever. I’m not used it. I think I like you a lot.”

“Mmhm.”

Tony was spilling his heart out and the lump could have OD’d on Ambien.

Was he ruining all this?

“And if we fall asleep then we have to get up and go to work and I have to wear some designer suit and pretend I’m an adult with a healthy emotional life while frantically waiting for you to text me because I’m never sure when we’ll get to see each other again.”

…..

Eyes still closed, Steve nuzzled his face under Tony’s chin and gave him a loud kiss.

“Put on the suit,” he said. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://smooth-mccrimmonal.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
